Black Eyes
by Jamey
Summary: The story behind a stalker that goes by the name of Vane. A very gruesome, hideous past. Reviews would be wonderful, so I could know if I should post my main story.


A child was born with beautiful blue eyes. He was named Vane Enigma E'Ruce, and was the child of a woman named Aya, and her fearsome husband, the dark Geffen tower dweller, Doppelganger. He was born in the forest near Geffen, and unknown to anyone besides the mother. The mother loved her child, even though he was born with a forbidden mark, and his father was a demon.

Aya raised Vane, and taught him all she could for a young child. Despite her love for him, bad things always occurred. So many times did Aya wake up to see Vane holding a knife, looking confused as to where he was, and why he was doing anything. Aya dealt with it, she loved her son...

When one night Aya awoke with a knife at her throat, and her son staring at her, she knew she had to get rid of him. Everything inside her mind told her to get rid of him, to slaughter him first, to not let him get her... but her heart said otherwise. Aya settled for second best.

She took her son out into the forest while he slept, far far away from where their home was, and left him on a hill top, about a mile away from the desert. She ran away, tears streaming from her eyes. Maybe her son would survive, maybe he wouldn't. But she just couldn't do the actual killing.

When Vane awoke, he was confused as to where his "mommy" was. He was five-years-old, he had no idea what to do. So he stood up, and began to wander. The boy wandered to the desert... and went through it. He never grew thirsty, hungry, or tired. He became irritable, and wanted to go home. So when he met the old man, of course he was quick to agree to go with him.

The old man that took Vane home enslaved him, and took him to his home in Payon. Vane didn't know that there were people he could talk to about it, so he kept quiet, and was forced to do what the man told him. He was forced to do back-breaking work with out rest, do thieving duties so the man could make money, and yes, he was sexually abused.

When Vane hit the age of seven, the man got mad at Vane for not knowing much. He sent him to school during part of the day, where it really wasn't much better for him. The other boys beat him up, and the teacher turned a blind eye to it. Vane never thought much of it. He just kept thinking "This is the way it should be, this is how it is for everyone...".

On his way home one day, Vane saw two rogues fighting. He saw their daggers flying, the blood splatter, and one victor stand. That rogue looked over at Vane, grinning.

"It's easy kid, wanna learn?"

Vane began taking lessons from the rogue, for about a month. He was an extremely fast learner, and very talented. He took his thief's test, and soon passed, and the judges almost wanted to make him a rogue right away. None of them noticed the darkness in Vane's eyes, and of course they thought all his bruises and cuts were from training.

On a fateful day, the rogue, named Lyran, decided that Vane was becoming too strong, and he feared the possibility of a foe. He sought to kill Vane, and fought him... but Vane won. Vane felt the warm blood on his hands as his mentor lay at his feet, bleeding freely from his throat. That's when he realized... He could just kill anyone he didn't like.

Vane went to his "home", and the moment the old man raised his hand to hit him, Vane drew his dagger. He cut the man's hand off. Then as the man howled in pain, he stabbed him in the gut. He cut his other abusing hand off, then cut out his tongue, so he couldn't talk back or scream.

"You FUCKING OLD PRICK! You want to fucking shove your dick at me more? DO YOU, YOU SICK FUCK? FUCK YOU! FUCK IT ALL TO HELL!"

He slit off the old man's privates, then slit his throat, which would soon be his customary way of killing.

The next day, Vane went to school as usual. He killed his teacher in front of the whole class. He didn't want the others to escape though, so he quickly ran to the front of the door, their only escape. One by one, he killed them all, smiling sadistically as they fell to the floor is a lifeless heap. It felt so wonderful for him.. The ones who caused him pain, lying at his feet...

As he exited the school, he was greeted by a small army faction from Prontera. They had come to investigate the murder of a rogue and and old man, and had realized that they both had been connected to a small boy. Figuring that something was severely wrong with the boy, their intent had been to help them, to send him to a psychiatrist, lock him up for awhile... but all Vane saw was their weapons, and their possibilty of doing him harm.

Viciously fighting back, he slaughtered the small faction from the Prontera army. As he began to walk away, one of the men realized that Vane was not ordinary. With his last strength, he thrusted his spear, striking Vane through the spine, right through his stomach.

Vane stumbled through the small forest near the school, holding the spear, confused at the pain he felt, and the way it was beginning to numb. Is this death? He thought. Why does it hurt so much?

He fell to his knees, looking at the blood that was spilling out on the beautiful fall-colored leaves. He felt like one of them, like if he fell, he would become a leaf... but he didn't want to die. There was so many people that needed to die, and he wasn't one of them.

"Vane... little Vane... do you want to live?"

Vane looked up, his dull blue eyes meeting this glistening red ones of a fearsome demon.

"Yes.." He answered.

"Do you want revenge?"

"Yes.."

"If I give you my power, will you be my minion? Forever?"

"Yes..." Vane said, his speech starting to slur.

"Wish it, boy."

"What...?"

"_Wish it!_"

"If wish... for you to be inside of me.. give me my revenge..."

And so Vane made a _wish to the demon_. The demon entered to boy's body, and at

that moment, Vane was condemned to never recover. He became a monster, and he knew he was a monster, and at first, it was the greatest... but then he hated it, and hated it, and hated it...

Vane moved to Morroc, and lived normally for the most part. If someone angered him, he killed them secretly, silently, with a slit to the throat. He went to school for becoming a Stalker, and made good friends with one person, his first friend ever. Her name was Rave. They were both 14 years old.

Vane talked to Rave about his feelings, but never about his killings, or the demon inside of him. Rave was reassuring to him, helping him through every day problems. She even helped him when Vane liked a girl, a girl at their school named Eileene...

Vane and Eileene started going out. Vane, surprisingly was shy, and rarely even held her hand. He sort of just followed her around. He thought about if this was right, but she'd give him a smile, and he'd feel just fine after that.

One night, the night before the sparring test to become Stalkers, Vane found Eileene kissing another boy in the forests behind the academy. 

"_SLIT THEM! CARVE OUT THEIR INSIDES, DRINK THEIR FLUIDS, CHIP AWAY AT THEIR BONES! **SLIT THEM SLIT THEM SLIT THEM SLIT THEM!**_"

Blinded with rage, he did what he always did to people he didn't like... slaughtered them.

As he walked away from the corpses, the demon spoke to him. Spoke to him about hate, about how he should never trust, and that everyone was his enemy. He took it all in, he eyes turning a hideous black as his soul darkened.

The next day, Rave met him mournfully at the sparring tournament.

"Vane, did you hear about-"

"Yes, Rave."

"Vane, I-"

"I'm not talking about it."

"Vane, but-"

"_SHUT UP!_" Vane snapped, looking harshly at Rave. Rave recoiled instantly at the sight of his hideous black eyes. She backed away, muttering something, then ran off to her other friends.

Vane dominated the tournament. He had to be stopped several times from killing his opponents, and he grew angrier and angrier. His final match was fate. He was set up against the other possible champion: Rave.

Rave was no match for Vane. He dominated her completely, and showed no mercy for his only friend. Feeling the strong urge to finish her off at the end of the fight, he held his knife at her throat, but stopped. She stared up at him, terrified, and he gritted his teeth.

"_Don't... ever... fucking... associate.. with me... **AGAIN!**_"

Rave just stared up at him, and he let her go. He became a stalker, and disappeared from Morroc. He had better, bigger plans. His mother was in Geffen... he wanted to see her...

In the evening, he arrived at the window to where his mother now lived. He figured she'd be happy to see him. She had only gotten rid of him because she had been afraid, but she was probably sorry by now. Sorry and mourning the supposed loss of her son.

He looked in the window and drew back in terror. Two others.. two other children... she loved two other children. He was forgotten, a mere shadow.

But he could not kill his mother.. or his brother.. or his sister...

No, not then...

Later.

Demon said he had to live, said he had to kill...

And Vane obeyed. There was no death for the condemned.


End file.
